


A Not So Quiet Secret

by ShimmeringDarkness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adult Jack Hotchner, BDSM, Being Walked In On, Caught having Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Jack catches his parents, Sub Emily Prentiss, Top Aaron Hotchner, child walks in on parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness
Summary: Jack walks in on his parents doing something he never wanted to see. Just an odd little oneshot.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Not So Quiet Secret

Emily and Hotch had a 5 day weekend, and while the Monday before they returned was the FBI end of summer picnic, Jack had already started making trips down to Georgetown where he was attending college. The 20-year-old was going to be living off campus with a couple of his friends that year, as it was his junior year and he didn’t want to live in a dorm again. Emily and Hotch were okay with it, they knew the other boys and trusted them, he would do okay out on his own. Jack was down there today, because while they were doing a mass move in next weekend and Hotch and Emily would go down as well to help, Jack was making a couple one night trips down to get acquainted with the area and bring down some smaller stuff. He had left early that morning, and as he was planning on spending the night, they had the house all to themselves for the first time in a few months as Jack had spent the summer with them, not wanting to pay for an apartment of his own on top of being a college student. Hotch and Emily hadn’t minded, hell they were only even home half the time anyways, and they were both thrilled to get what would probably be one last summer of him living at home.

While they loved having their son at home for his summer months, it had meant that they couldn’t get up to some of their louder or more risque sexual activities because he might hear them and wouldn’t that make breakfast awkward.    
Jack had been dating a girlfriend of his own, Jordan, for the past year, since the end of his summer before sophomore year, and both Hotch and Emily really liked her, as did the team who demanded to meet her. Realistically, both parents knew Jack was having sex, he had had a serious girlfriend for all of his freshman year in college but they had started fighting and decided they were better off as friends, though they did actually make it work as friends, they hadn’tjust said that. The two were practically brother and sister at this point. However, just because they knew that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be awkward if he heard them doing something particularly…. adventurous.

The thing though, was that the two were extremely wild and creative in their sex lives. Both liked to dip into BDSM, sometimes just barely skirting the edges, sometimes doing a serious, rough scene, other times they would have slow, gentle, loving sex. With Jack home though, the 2 hadn’t had a chance to have one of their wilder nights, and Hotch’s desire had been bubbling for a while.

The two ate dinner in easy, light chatter, and as they were finished Hotch cleared his throat.

“Erm, I was thinking, if you’d like to, with Jack at Georgetown for the night, we could do a scene?”

Emily smiled “Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to ask you actually. I uh, the last case, it, I can’t shake it, I need pain tonight, not just spanking or something, I want to go really deep.”

Hotch grinned “I would love that. Erm, I may or may not have bought some new toys in the last month or so…. I was kind of waiting for this.”

Emily grimaced slightly but he could see the excitement in her eyes “Okay, what do you want to do, what do you want me to do I suppose is the better question?”

Hotch’s eyes darkened and he cleared away the plates from the table before returning and rubbing her shoulders as he said “Go up to our bedroom and take everything off, I want you nice and shaven, and then come down to our usual room, I’ll be waiting.”

Emily nodded quickly and rushed upstairs as Hotch went down. Their usual room was the guest room in the basement, it muffled some of the sounds of Emily screaming out in pain… or pleasure, and the bed had four posts, while their bed had a headboard and only two posts at the end. It was also usually just storage and they put random boxes in the closet where they were put away, so they didn’t need it on a regular basis for anything else. 

They had started keeping most of their toys in there as well, that way no one would accidentally find them in a bedroom upstairs. They were pretty sure the team had some idea, there were only so many ways to explain marks on Emily’s wrists without making it sound like he was abusing her, but the team, for once, never pried, leaving that alone.

Hotch wasn’t lying when he said he had shopped a bit lately, he’d found some new toys and fun ways to punish Emily. She pushed her guilt down over cases so far that it eventually bubbled up, and this was an easier, safe way to do that. Hotch always assured his wife that she did her best on cases and whatever still happened wasn’t her fault, but sometimes punishing her so she could forgive herself, was what she needed.

She came into the room and looked at him expectantly, and excitedly, but also with a hint of nerves. She always was just slightly, but he could see the love and trust overshadowing it, so he knew it was okay.

He came over and brushed her hair off her face as he bent down for a gentle kiss and said “Safe words?”

“Yellow for slow down and see what’s wrong, red to stop everything.”

He nodded “Perfect, you’re gorgeous Em, I want to try some things today, not new exactly, just different from what we’ve done before, remember your safe words.”

She nodded and he kissed her again before running his hands through her hair and gently pulling her hair into a loose, low ponytail. That had always been an unofficial sign they were starting the scene because it would keep her hair out of her face and out of the way. He gave her another loving kiss before stepping back. He always did that too, to remind her one last time no matter what he did to her or punished her for, he still loved her most of all.

“Center of the bed on your butt with your legs out in front of you.” 

She complied quickly, the hot shivers running through her body as his voice dropped to it’s commanding tone.

She said nothing, sometimes he let her talk, others he wanted her silent, it was better to have him tell her first.

He reached to the table that was next to the bed and had the box they kept almost all of their toys in and pulled out an unfamiliar leather contraption. Hotch could see the question in her eyes but that she was remaining silent so he said “You may speak or ask questions, politely, since I have bought some new things.”

Emily looked at the object warily, “Wh-what is that Sir?”

“It’s a piece of bondage for your gorgeous, bouncy tits. A tit thong.” He pulled more leather out “This one is for your pussy and asshole, I can use it to hold things in, or just have it rub at your clit. That’s why I had you get naked, I want to see you encased in gorgeous, thick leather, but not tied down to the bed quite yet.”

Emily nodded, her nerves mostly appeased, normally he tied her with rope and they’d bound her tits before, so she was fine, it just looked a little scary.

He leaned over her and heard her suck in her breath and began to roll the soft nipples between his fingers. A little squeaky moan escaped her lips. Her nipples began to harden and he quickly took the end of her left tit in his mouth. His wife gasped and he started running his tongue all around her hard nipple and heard another whimpering moan. Aaron moved his mouth to her other tit and began to suck on the budding nipple. 

“Ooohhhhh, please Sir, yes,” the woman moaned.

He reached for the harness he’d set down

The two holes for her breast were a little smaller than her beautiful tits. Aaron placed them over her breasts and held the harness in place while she turned around. Then he drew the leather through the buckle in the back. As he pulled harder, her tits started to bulge outward through the holes.

“Ouch!” the girl almost screamed. “That hurts!” Aaron pulled the leather a little tighter, and reached around her body to adjust her breasts and pulled through the rest that hadn’t been forced through on each side as she squirmed in pain and he fastened the buckle behind her back.

“AHhhh!” Emily moaned. “That really hurts!” 

Hotch smirked and rubbed his hands over her now bulging tits that were being pushed straight out. He adjusted her breasts in them so they fit through more naturally and noticed her breasts weren’t darkening with blood as quickly as he’d like. He moved onto the bed and knelt behind her as he leaned into her back, she could feel his warm hard abs as he’d taken his shirt off, though his pants were still on making him look, in Emily’s opinion, that much hotter.

He unbuckled the back noting where he’d tightened it to, then rethreaded the securing strap back through, going two more notches on the belt like clasp. It had been tight but when he’d readjusted her breasts it loosened, he figured this was probably actually the best setting.

Email whimpered and squirmed as the leather squeezed and cut into her breasts, and they were turning a dark red much quicker now.

Hotch smirked as he stepped back to admire her before gently pulling her up to stand before him. She whimpered as her tits bounced with the movement and he grabbed the other leather bondage walking back in front of her. He held it in between them as he thought and said “I don’t think I’ll use it to hold anything just yet, I’ll let you feel the leather run roughly across your sensitive clit and dripping pussy.” He was right though, they’d just started and her crotch was dripping with her arousal. He wrapped the waistband portion around her tightly before taking the thong strap and clipping it to the center of the back and spreading her ass cheeks as he pulled the leather through tightly. He pulled it as tight as he could, leaving absolutely no give in the leather, so it would rub fiercely every time she moved. He circled to her front keeping the leather tight as he knelt and spread the lips of her pussy, pulling the leather up tightly through her channel. He gently played with her clit as it swelled slightly with her arousal and he smiled, pulling the hood back as far as he could so the most sensitive nerves would be as exposed as possible. Giving the leather a strong pull to make sure it was tight, he laid it directly on top of her exposed bud making her squirm at the contact and the pull. Putting as much force as he could into keeping it tight, he pulled the leather up to the front attachment on the waistband and frowned when the clasp was right in the middle of two. Pushing the waistband strap down just slightly and pulling the leather with all his force making Emily push up to her toes and whimper, he managed to connect the tighter clasp option and smiled as Emily had trouble returning her weight to a flat footed position.

He ran a hand around her waist and she whimpered “Please, sir, it’s too tight.”

He brushed a thumb over her lip as he stood “I think it’s perfect. You look gorgeous like this.”

She stayed still waiting for his instruction and he smiled deviously “I want to see your tits bounce and swing and your clit be rubbed roughly, lay down on the floor and do 5 pushups.”

Emily frowned, that was new, and odd, but did so, realizing the point as she gingerly and awkwardly moved to the floor. Her body was aching oddly and it was hard to focus on the pain and the pushups and handle either one well. She finished quickly and he smiled, “Now 5 sit ups, then up and laying on your back in the center of the bed.”

She shifted roughly, wincing at the grinding feeling on her clit as she pushed her body up and down and nearly cried out as the leather shifted over her delicate skin harshly. 

She got herself up and laid on the bed, relaxing when the angle took a slight bit of the pressure off her clit. Aaron walked over and lovingly tied each of her hands to the top posts with a scarf before saying with a slight smirk “I’m feeling a real need to punish your pussy today, does it need punishment?”

Emily hesitated only slightly before saying “Yes sir, please sir punish my pussy.”

Hotch sighed “Oh well, you know I only punish you if you deserve it, we’ll just have to see.” He reached up and unclasped the front of her thong letting it fall away from her skin. She winced as it pulled but was happy for the relief of it being gone.

He removed the waistband and set the whole thing to the side, turning his look on her dark breasts and thumbing over her perky nipples making her fight to not wriggle.

Hotch reached into the box and took out a variety of objects saying “I think we’re going to fuck with your pussy and asshole today, yes that sounds good.”

Hotch turned back to her with a smaller sized dildo that she’d never seen before, and had a cord connected to it, plain anal lubricant, and a paddle. He also had what looked like nipple clips in his hand, but they didn’t look like the ones he’d used before.

He held up two of the clips as he set the other things on the bed, wait there was a third one, oh a clit clip too probably. He walked to stand right next to her breasts and said “It’s been a while, but we’ve used nipple clamps before, you liked them.”

Emily nodded quickly, she had liked the gentle squeeze after the first sharper pinch. Hotch smirked “These ones are different. Those were practically fake. These are much stronger, with springs inside. I can adjust how strong the pressure is, from a gentle squeeze, to hard enough to draw blood. I’m not setting it that tight, just under 3/4 the pressure. It will hurt like hell but I think you need to scream a little don’t you?”

Emily nodded, kind of terrified, but still excited, she knew nothing Aaron did would be more than a temporary pain. 

“I have one for your clit too, it’ll make it pulse and swell as you get turned on. They’ll make both areas tender for a bit, but nothing too bad. Color?”

Emily hesitated, he had just admitted some of the pain would last beyond the scene, but she wanted to try this, “Green, sir.”

Hotch frowned at the delay “Sure?”

Emily nodded and he accepted it, he trusted her to know her limits. He bent down to lavish his love on her breast, and when he was sure her nipple was as hard as it was going to get he looked at her “Ready?”

Emily nodded and he opened the first clip. He placed it over her left nipple and released.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeee!” she screamed. “Fuck! Aaron! Agggh! Take it off!” she begged. “Aghhhahhhhhhhhhh!” Her screams of pain intensified Aaron’s lust as he opened the second clip and placed it over her right nipple.

“Ahhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” she screamed again, as Aaron released the clip. “Please, Sir!” she pleaded. “My nipples are going to burst! Ayeeeeeeeee FUCK Agggggh it hurts!” 

Hotch reached down to adjust himself. His erection was bulging painfully and she hadn’t safeworded yet, so he knew despite the screams were underlined with slight pleasure.

Aaron waited until her screams died down to steady sobbing and picked the clit clip up off the bed, pushing her legs apart as far as they could go

Emily saw what he had, and started pleading between sobs. “Oh please, no! Don’t put that on my clit. I can’t take it! No! It’ll hurt too much.”

Aaron leaned over the bed, looked into her eyes with love and tenderness as he searched for any reason to end the whole thing at once, but finding no true terror, and she was still filled with lust as well pain, spread the clip. The clit clip had bigger jaws than the nipple clip. They were about an inch wide and would almost cover her whole, still red clit from the leather. He spread her pussy lips wide with the fingers on his left hand so they were out of the way and pulled her hood back a bit exposing it more and placed the jaws over her swollen red clit. He looked into her eyes with love and they were also dark with lust as he released the clip.

Her eyes opened wide from where she’d scrunched them up and then filled with delicious pain. “Aahhhhhiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” she screamed. “Aaaaaahhhhhhiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” “Ahhhh Fuck it hurts so bad! Ahhhhhh!”

Aaron grabbed a small vibrator and gently ran it around her pussy and just barely touched the bottom edge of her clit that was exposed beyond the clamp. After a few minutes her screams of pain had definite pleasure mixed in and he slowly eased off the vibrator as her screams intensified as she orgasmed hard.

He pushed a support under her hips pushing her ass up into the air, and then tied her legs up high and wide to the bedpost leaving her pussy and asshole wide and exposed to him while she was deep in the vestiges of the sea of pain and pleasure.

As she came back down she registered two fingers had been pushed in her ass and were spreading her open. He slid in a third finger and added more lube as he stretched her wide, adding a fourth shortly after. Her pain renewed as it was forced open and when he was satisfied, he coated the dildo in lube easing it into her. It felt odd and she struggled to identify what was happening as she felt it… grow?

Hotch caught her confusion and tensing and stopped rubbing her thigh, “Oh, I forgot to mention the new dildo, is inflatable, I can stretch you out even further.”

Emily whimpered at the thought and was now able to tell the dildo was in fact, tight in her rear channel, and pushing it even more open slowly.

When her ring was stretched white, and looked like it couldn't go further, Aaron stopped making the dildo larger, leaving the wide dildo in her soon to be gaping ass. Emily wriggled on the bed as Aaron stepped away to rummage for something in the toy box. Emily moaned at the loss of attention, and felt like she sat alone with the massive dildo stretching her for forever before he came back setting the vibrator and another dildo, one she’d seen before, it was relatively small, and had been one of the first one’s she’d used. He started playing with her with the vibrator again as she twitched and moaned and was thrown into another orgasm.

He pulled the large dildo out quickly, extending her orgasm as she screamed again. As she collapsed back on the bed she noticed him coating the smaller dildo in a large amount of lube, before doing the same and pouring lots onto, and some into, her now gaping ass, she could feel how loose it was from the inflatable dildo. He easily slid the small dildo in with no resistance, Emily could barely feel it.

She quickly realized that was the point as he said “Clench down on this, you’re stretched too far, it’ll fall out on it’s own.” Emily nodded and focused on keeping it in, as it tried to slide out as soon as he let go. He rubbed her pussy and said “You’re gaping from that dildo, and I coated it in tons of lube. I’m going to make you orgasm again, and no matter how many times you cum, you need to keep that dildo in your ass for 10 minutes, got it?”

Emily nodded and Hotch said “If you don’t, you’ll be punished.”

Emily nodded wide eyed, there was always some challenge for her, she guessed this was it as Hotch spoke “Just so we’re clear, your punishment won’t be something you’ll like, I’ll take your clit clip off, whip your pussy and swollen and sensitive clit, and then put the clip back on and make you really feel it. This is a punishment, so don’t let the dildo slide out.”

Emily nodded frantically, there were times she tried to get punished when it would just be a spanking, or overstimulation, and there were times he thought up seriously painful punishments, this would be one of them, and she didn’t want it.

He picked up the paddle and started lightly spanking her ass, though it could be seen as a punishment, Emily loved spanking, and it was even more sensitive with trying to keep the loose, slippery dildo in.

He spanked her for about five minutes before grabbing the vibrator and moving to her pussy, bringing her to the edge within two more minutes. He brushed the exposed edge of her clit and she was thrown into a delirious orgasm.

Hotch watched heavily aroused as he stuck the vibrator to her big throbbing clit. He heard her suck in her breath, then she started to moan louder. Her hips bucked wildly but she was so tightly tied to the bedposts that she could barely move. A long low moan filled the room. “Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!” she was coming!

Hotch saw her asshole fluttering and a few drops of lube began to run out. She still had 2.5 minutes to hold it though.

“Aaaaaaahhhhrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!” she moaned again as the narrow dildo shot from her open, gaping asshole. She was still coming!

“Arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhrrrrrr!” Emily moaned loudly again as her orgasm wrapped into a second one, or one really long one. 

Aaron could see a good two or three inches up her ass when her asshole was still wide open and lube was dripping out.

Hotch watched her as she came down and clenched her asshole, her eyes going wide when she couldn’t feel the dildo. Hotch nudged the clip and looked at her “You were a bad girl, I told you not to let it go when you came but you did. You still had two and a half minutes to hold it in place.” He grabbed the small pussy whip. As though he had known that she would fail but her train of thought stopped when he reached down and quickly removed the clit clip.

“Aaahhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Emily screamed in pain as the blood rushed back into her tortured clit.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Do you have to whip my clit? It’s still throbbing from the clip, it will hurt so bad.”

Aaron spoke in a gentle voice. “It will hurt a lot, sweetie. The pain will be almost unbearable as your clit is probably the most tender and sensitive part of your body right now. It will make your clit sore and tender. Your clit will probably swell a bit, making it even more gigantic than it is now. But, it will be okay, and you’ll be okay, I would never do anything to hurt you more than briefly.”

As Emily trembled, Aaron grabbed a jar or something she couldn’t see. It was a small container of lube, specially designed to itch slightly as well. He scooped some out and spread it over her wet pussy lips, and giant clit. The itching would be a small distraction from the pain and the lubricant would also help protect her clit and cunt lips from the leather crop.

Aaron rubbed the strap on the end of the crop up and down her twitching cunt lips. When Emily moaned at the gentle feeling he started to whip her lips lightly. The leather strap was long enough to cover the whole length of her cunt below her clit.

He didn’t whip her pussy too hard, but he swung fast, so that there was no time for the pain to ease before the next pop.

Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop. Hotch never let up as he increased the force of the swings a little and the popping got louder.

Emily sucked her breath in, and moaned in pain. “Arrrrggggg, Aooowww, Ahhhrrrgggg, Owwwwwwwwwww.”

Hotch softened the blows a bit and let the crop begin to land on her swollen, throbbing clit.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, Arrhhhhhhhgggggggg!” she almost screamed in pain. “It hurts so much, Aaron!”

Aaron kept up the easy stokes for a few minutes, until she started to moan in pleasure instead of pain. Then he increased the force.

“Aawwwwrrrrrrrrr God!” she pleaded. “Fuck OW please!” Hotch increased the force of the blows even more. POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP, on and on, harder and harder until she started to scream. Then he evened the force, keeping it steady as she screamed POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP.

“Agggggh fuck noooooooo!!! Aaaahhhhhhheeee!!!” she screamed. “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Owwwww Ahh!!!!” Sweat was pouring down her face, and she was having trouble catching her breath between screams.

Aaron finally stopped but Emily continued to scream for another two or three minutes, until her screams moved to sobs.

Aaron looked over her beautiful, throbbing, swollen, aching pussy. The lips were slightly larger and swollen a bit, but her clit was almost twice its normal size, he could see it throbbing and twitching.

He bent down to lap up her drenched channel, being very gentle around her clit but soothing it with his mouth. He stood back up and reached for the clamp again and her eyes widened but before she could say anything he said “You knew the punishment, putting the clamp back on so you really feel it until I’m finished with you was part of it.”

Emily whimpered loudly as he adjusted it “I told you it would be worse if I had to put it back on, you were at about 65%, now you’ll be at about 75% just barely more than your tits, they were just under three-quarters pressure.

Emily sobbed at the statement warring with herself over wanting the punishment and thinking she was nuts for wanting the pain.

Hotch leaned over her still widely spread crotch and thumbed her channel wide open, but decided to be nice and leave the hood covering her clit to give her some slight protection from the clamp. He opened the clamp and without anymore fanfare, let it snap shut on her clit that was throbbing so much it was shaking and twitching slightly on its own. 

She screamed again, louder than before as more tears came and she thrashed violently against her bonds, but what happened next, neither of them predicted. The door to the guest room they were in crashed open, despite Hotch having locked it, appearing like it had been kicked through. Hotch pulled a knife from… somewhere, Emily knew he had one somewhere in almost every room but didn’t know this one was included on that. Emily’s eyes widened as she saw the person who came through the door, but Aaron hadn’t processed it yet in his fear for his family, his wife, being attacked again. He took the man to the ground dropping the knife as he wrenched their hands behind their back, but the man fought back and Emily fought desperately on the bed wrenching one leg free and yelling at the two.

“Aaron! Jack! Stop!”

It took a second as the older Hotchner processed who it was and eased off, keeping him on the ground but not trying to attack him anymore. His brain seemed to be slowly processing that it was his 20-year-old son, but at his delayed and confused speed his hissed “What the hell was that?”

Jack gulped as he registered his father’s voice and relaxed on the ground, he didn’t think his dad had quite processed who he was, as he still had him pinned to the ground tightly. Jack briefly felt bad for any of the unsubs who set his dad off, he could easily see them going to jail with a couple extra broken bones, before deciding he didn’t care about them and should probably answer his dad before he tried to attack him again. “Dad, dad, it’s me, I’m sorry, I heard screams and I thought something was wrong, I thought there was someone in the house or something and I knew it was Emily’s voice and…”

He cut himself off not wanting to explain he’d gotten caught up in what happened to his mom and couldn’t stand it to happen while he was in the house once again to someone he loved like a mother. Hotch processed what the intruder…. His son was saying and stepped back, taking his knee out of his back. Aaron realized just exactly what had happened and stood up but placed a gentle hand on his son’s head and said “Don’t get up yet.”

He strode over to Emily slicing through her bonds with the knife, not bothering to take the time to untie them and wrapping a blanket over her before saying “Okay, Jack you can get up now.”

Jack pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his shoulder and wrist throbbed from where he’d hit the ground and took in the room in half a second, putting together what he’d interrupted and why Emily was screaming and his eyes widened. He stepped back through the doorway where the door was now slightly ajar and said “I’m going back upstairs, I, nope, my parents, nope can’t unsee that.”

With that he turned and speed walked up the stairs as Emily and Hotch slowly made eye contact with each other.

Emily spoke first “I think it’s safe to say this is completely over.”

Hotch nodded, bright red and gently pushed her back on her back and taking the blanket off. He pushed her legs apart and looked up at her apologetically “I’m so sorry for how bad this is about to hurt.” 

Emily nodded knowing it wouldn’t hurt as much if she was still turned on but that whole thing had ended that. He reached between her legs and thinking quickly, put a pillow on her face to muffle what she knew would cause a scream. Hotch felt guilt clench his heart as he gently touched her and quickly unclipped the clamp on her clit. She did scream in pain as the blood flow rushed back, but the pillow muffled most of it. Hotch helped her sit up and undid the tit harness as she whimpered again and he quickly undid both nipple clamps, her hands immediately going to hold them to try and ease the pain. 

He pulled her into a hug after he had set everything on the table next to the bed and she relaxed into his arms. After a few minutes he said “You don’t have any clothes so I’m going to go grab you some and some ice and I’ll be back in a minute.”

He went upstairs studiously avoiding where he could hear his son running the sink in the bathroom, returning to the basement shortly. He helped wash off her center gently putting ice on it to help with the burning and helping her put a loose t-shirt and simple cotton bra on. After a few minutes he helped her stand up and she gingerly put underwear and loose running shorts on, wincing as her right ankle nearly gave out.

Aaron stabilized her and helped her up the stairs taking note of his own aching knee and guided her to the living room. She sat gingerly on the couch and Aaron touched her ankle, noticing it was already bruising “Did I do this to you?”

“No uhm, I figured out it was Jack before you and I think I sprained it trying to yank my foot free, because I was worried you would hurt him or he’d hurt you.”

Aaron grimaced but nodded returning with a couple ice packs, gently wrapping one around her ankle and setting the other on the table, as he stepped back “I’ll put that on my knee in a second, as much as I would rather not, I’m going to go get Jack, we kinda need to talk about this.”

Emily’s groan matched his but she nodded and he gingerly walked to wear he could still hear the water running. He knocked on the door and Jack said “You can come in.”

Jack glanced up and blushed the color of a firetruck, returning his focus to his arm that was bleeding, he hadn’t noticed until he got upstairs. Hotch followed his gaze and pushed aside the awkwardness as he saw the cut above his son’s elbow. He tried to figure out how it happened, realzing he hadn’t yet dropped the knife when he first tackled his son… wow that hurt…. To the ground, and he must’ve cut it. He looked at the cut and gulped, wrapping a towel around it tightly he knew it needed stitches.

Jack grimaced as well “we could try to bandage it?”

Hotch sighed, he knew his son hated everything and anything relating to the doctor, of course he would try to say the multi inch gash in his arm that was spurting blood was fine. “It needs stitches, I’m sorry.”

Jack frowned and tried to step back but Hotch stopped him “I know you hate the doctor, what if we asked Savannah to come over.”

Jack looked up incredulously “You really want to explain how this happened.”

Hotch glared “No, but if it will get you to not fight me on this I will.”

Jack hesitated but the blood was already seeping through the towel and he knew it was bad so he slowly nodded. 

Jack pinned the towel around his arm against his body and motioned to something sitting on the countertop with his free hand. Hotch followed his point and frowned furiously but before he could even open his mouth Jack spoke “Wait, please let me defend myself. I heard Emily screaming and it sounded like she was in pain and all of these memories hit me all at once and I couldn’t do anything to help mom, I was too young, but now I could, I’m twenty, and I knew the code to your guys’ gun safe, I thought it was a smart idea, I realize it wasn’t now but I just needed something that I could use to actually do something.”

Hotch sighed, his anger and need to yell at his son for grabbing his gun with no training or regard for his own safety and going towards what, to an outsider at least, sounded like a bad situation, disappeared quickly. Hotch took a deep breath and nodded but fixed a hard gaze on his son and said “I appreciate the idea, and I’m not going to tell you it was stupid or that you shouldn’t have done it, even though it wasn’t very smart, you have no training on how to shoot, and no it is not just point and pull the trigger, and had you actually shot someone with it, you could have accidentally hurt yourself or Emily, no matter your intentions.”

Jack nodded, he knew it wasn’t the smartest plan, and not that he would tell his dad, but at the end of the day, even if he had no aim, pulling the trigger would in fact shoot the gun, it kinda was that simple, even if that was not a safe way to shoot.

Hotch grabbed the gun and looked it over rolling his eyes and looking at his son as he said “You do realize the safety’s still on right, you couldn’t have shot it anyways.”

Jack grumbled under his breath but said “Thank you, I’m not a total idiot, I didn’t take the safety off because I didn’t want to accidentally shoot someone until I knew what was happening.”

Hotch glared at him but slid it into the back of his waistband as he didn’t have a holster on before wrapping an arm around his son and he guided him to the kitchen, replaced the towel, and grabbed the phone, dialing even as he guided Jack into the living room where Emily was waiting.

She shot them confused looks and Jack mumbled “I got a bad cut that needs stitches and Dad’s calling Savannah.”

Emily frowned knowing how scared Jack was of needles and medical things. It was amusing, as long as Savannah didn’t have anything medical on her, she was actually really close with Jack and one of his favorite people along with Derek. The second she even had her medical bag with her he wanted to be nowhere near her. Pushing aside anything awkward, she knew he just needed comfort and twisted herself slightly so her leg was up but she was facing him and opened her arms up. He immediately fell into them stifling tears, his whole arm was in agony, and if he ignored what had just happened, he just wanted Emily’s comfort.

They listened as Hotch put the phone on speaker as it picked up and he put ice on his own knee.

A few miles away Savannah and Derek were going for an evening jog at a park when her phone rang. They paused and she pulled it out, noticing it was Hotch looked confused but answered it when Derek shrugged to.

“Hotch?”

“Hi Savannah, um are you busy right now?”

“Derek and I were just going for a jog in the park, what’s up?”

“Umm, Jack is hurt and with his thing against doctors and everything, he doesn’t want to go to the hospital so consider this me begging, can you please come over?”   
Derek had to stop a smirk Aaron Hotchner did not beg, but if he was… something was really wrong. He nodded at Savannah and though she was now worried said “Yeah, of course, is it a rush or not emergency level? What happened?”

“Um, Among other things he has a probably 2.5, maybe 3 inch gash right above his elbow that won’t stop bleeding and it’s pretty deep.”

Savannah gasped and she and Derek were already moving back to the car, for once she was glad she’d forgotten her work bag in the car instead of bringing it inside when she got home that night, they could go straight to Hotch’s house. “Hotch, that’s not a little cut, he needs medical attention, why didn’t you go to the hospital?!”

As it was on speaker Jack shot a daring glare at his father and said “Hell no, not a chance on earth, I will bandage it myself.”

Hotch sighed and said “Because he’s refusing that idea before you could even make the argument, he says he’ll try to bandage it himself if we try to make him go.”

Savannah sighed, she’d forgotten the magnitude of Jack’s fear/hatred whatever you want to call it of anything medical, he would fully acknowledge there was no real reason to it, it was all in his mind, but he couldn’t get past it no matter what they tried.

They got to the car and Savannah spoke again “Alright, be there in like 10 minutes, keep pressure and towels on it.”

Hotch nodded though she couldn’t see it and said “Yup, on it.”

They hung up and Savannah groaned and Derek looked over from where he was driving “You okay babe?”

“Yeah, just, I know he’s scared but if it’s a really bad injury, they should’ve tried to force him to go to the hospital.”

Derek frowned slightly “He’s 20 though, they can’t force him.”

Savannah nodded “I guess. Part of it is just I do care about him, and I worry about him, how the hell does he get a multi inch cut that’s really deep on accident. I mean, I will always treat any of you guys that seem so prone to injury, but I wish there were more doctors than just me he trusted. Like if he’s down at Georgetown and gets hurt, he’s not just a 15 minute drive away, what if he’s so scared he won’t let someone treat him in an emergency.”

Derek couldn’t stop the smile “Awww, you’re cute, you’re not mad he didn’t go to the hospital, you’re just worried about him and you don’t know what’s wrong or how to help yet.”

Savannah sighed “Okay, that’s true, damn profilers, just, what if something happens, I can’t be the only doctor in the world he trusts.”

Derek nodded “You’re right, but this is his third year of college, I think he’ll be okay, and if he’s not, he’ll either call you and you can help him over the phone, or you can help him get to a doctor who can. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, I know, I just, you guys always say the team is a family and I’m part of that and I really feel like that, and it’s just, that’s why you’re not supposed to treat someone with personal bias, it makes everything so much harder.”

Derek nodded “I know, but you are good at your job, and we weren’t dating yet, but I remember horror stories when Jack was little and had a doctor’s appointment, the fact that he lets you do anything is so much better than that, look at the positive side, he does have one doctor he trusts, that’s better than none.”

Savannah smiled, Derek always knew what to say.

They pulled into Hotch’s driveway and Savannah grabbed her bag sliding out of the car and knocking on the door.

Hotch opened the door for them with a grateful smile. “Thank you for coming, and sorry to ruin your date night or whatever.”

Derek shook him off “Don’t worry about it.”

Savannah nodded and said “So where’s the not so little kiddo anymore?”

Hotch nodded and walked to the living room, trying and failing to hide the slight limp in his step where he’d pull his pant leg up to see his knee was already swelling and bruising darkly, but pushed it back down when they got there. He had apparently jammed it into something harder than he realised. 

Savannah saw it and grabbed his shoulder “Wait, are you hurt too?”

“Oh uh, not that bad, just bruised, Jack’s more injured, and Emily probably has a sprained ankle.”

Savannah groaned “What the hell did you three do?”

Hotch blushed bright red and just stuttered for a second before shaking his head. Derek looked around the living room as they walked in with a profiler’s eye, trying to figure out what the hell happened to make his stoic, unflappable boss stutter out an incoherent answer. Savannah’s eyes widened as she took in Jack sitting on the sofa and leaning on Emily whose leg was up with an ice pack on her ankle. She quickly zeroed in on the towel with blood soaking through it, and noticing Hotch quickly switch it with another one said that it wasn’t the first towel they’d gone through. 

She knew she’d be fighting Jack the whole way, but getting a look at whatever was bleeding that much. She sat down next to Jack, giving him a little space but close enough she could work and gently touched his hand. “Can I see the cut Jack?”

Jack nodded, breathing obviously slowly as he tried to control his breaths and moved his arm towards her. He mumbled quietly “Can you please tell dad I don’t need stitches and you can just bandage it?”   
Savannah frowned in sympathy “We’ll see, but if he called me, and from that towel, I think you might.”

Jack tensed up and pressed back harder into Emily who wrapped an arm around him in comfort, but she knew she could tighten her arm quickly and keep him there if needed.

Savannah gently unwrapped the towel as Hotch and Emily watched from where they’d both sat down and Derek hovered from behind Hotch’s chair. Savannah’s eyes widened as she looked at the cut and looked at Jack “What the hell was this, it looks like a knife sliced your arm?!”

Jack sent a desperate look at his father turning bright red who mumbled “It was. Metal, I think like a 3 inch switchblade.” Savannah gaped at him for a second before saying “Was it clean?”

Hotch nodded “Relatively, there’s a chance it was dusty, it hadn’t been touched in a while, but I don’t think it’s really ever been used.”

There were so many questions Savannah and Derek wanted to ask, but for now at least, refrained. Savannah gently looked at the cut again and grimaced slightly, “I’m really sorry Jack, but you do need stitches, it’s just too big.”

Jack froze up and his eyes went wide in fear as he tried to still control his breathing and tried to yank his arm back but Savannah closed her hand around his wrist before he could as his breathing got faster and faster. Hotch was up and blocking his view of her quickly, trying to slow his son’s breathing down.

After a few minutes there were tears rolling down his face quickly but his breathing was better if still ragged and gaspy, but not so quick. Savannah spoke up gently, “Jack, I promise you won’t even feel it, just hold onto your dad.” Hotch stood up and pulled Jack’s torso into his body, gently turning his son’s head away from the couch and pressing it into his stomach. Savannah pulled out a pulse ox and gently put it on his finger, worried that he was still panicking too much. Jack jumped but relaxed slightly when Savannah said “It’s okay, I’m just trying to make sure you're breathing enough that you're not going to pass out on me, it’s okay, just ignore me.”

Jack sniffled against his dad, feeling much more like a ten year old than a twenty-year-old college student.

Savannah pulled out lidocaine and without any warning slid it into his arm and he tensed up just as she was pulling it out. Jack’s crying got louder and she kept glancing at the oxygen monitor, after gently touching his skin and him not feeling it she got to work stitching it easily, and quickly but carefully.

8 stitches later and she gently bandaged it up over top of the stitches and saying “You’re done, Jack, all stitched up.” Hotch stepped back slightly and Savannah leaned foreward to give Jack a hug which he allowed himself to comforted by. 

Savannah was careful not to bang his left arm over the cut, and pulled back when he let out a pained noise as she wrapped her arm around his right shoulder.

She pushed his shirt sleeve up and groaned at the bruised, and gently feeling it, partially dislocated shoulder. She sent a harsh look at Jack “We’ll fix you shoulder in a minute are you hurt anywhere else?”

Jack looked sheepish for a minute before saying “My right wrist too.”

Savannah sighed and felt along his wrist and said “Alright, how did this happen?”   
Jack sputtered for a second and said “I hit the ground with my shoulder and tried to catch myself on my wrist and accidentally got the other arm cut on the way down.”

Savannah said nothing but looked suspiciously at Hotch and Emily and said “Alright, I think it’s just sprained, I’ll give you a soft brace, if it’s still hurting a lot in a week or two, you’ll need x-rays. You’re shoulder is partially dislocated, again, normally I would want x-rays but since I see very little likelihood of that happening, I should be able to reset it, how long ago did it happen?”

Jack looked at Hotch who thought for a second and said “Uh probably 30, 45 minutes ago. About 10 before we called you?”

Savannah nodded and using the Cunningham Technique, was fortunately able to get it back in place with little fanfare. Jack sighed as the pain dropped exponentially once it was reset.

Savannah looked at Hotch who had sat down and was rubbing his knee with a scrunched up face and she got up and said “Alright, what the hell happened to you?”

Hotch blinked and said “Just banged my knee, I’ll ise it and be fine.”

Savannah glared at him “Right, I’m here, I’ll check it out, and then Emily, you didn’t get out of this either.”

Emily sighed but nodded, they’d forced Jack to get checked out, they couldn’t very well deny it.

Savannah pushed Hotch’s pant leg up and nearly gasped, as she pushed up the other side to compare them. His knee was red and swollen slightly, and already darkly bruising.”

She slowly felt around it and he winced as she touched the bruises and she muttered quiet apologies before she was done and said “Everything seems like it’s still aligned, but that’s going to be painful as hell tomorrow morning.”

Hotch nodded and pushed his pant legs back down, putting ice back on my knee.

She went back to the couch and Jack moved out of the way so she could feel Emily’s ankle. She looked up “You thought it was sprained right?”

Emily nodded and Savannah said “What’s the red lines and the dragging marks down the front of your foot and heel, was it caught on a rope or something?”

Emily blushed furiously at how accurate that was but just nodded, it was close enough without making this awkward, for Derek and Savannah at least, the Hotchner’s were very awkward.

Savannah moved back and said “Alright, I think your fine, ice, rest, elevation, you know the drill, if it’s not getting better in a few weeks come in for x-rays.”

Emily nodded and Derek spoke up “Okay seriously what the hell happened to get all three of you hurt, did someone break in or something?”

Jack muttered ‘or something’ with a meaningful, blushing look at his dad.

The two adults just averted their eyes and Jack groaned “Since my parents have gone mute, I wasn’t supposed to be home tonight but I came back early and I heard someone screaming once I walked in and so I kicked the door, dad didn’t know it was me and kinda attacked me but I didn’t know it was him and fought back, I have no clue how Em got hurt though.”

Both Savannah and Derek nearly choked on their spit at that statement but Derek regained his wits first and said “Wow. Okay. Really Jack though, when you heard that from their bedroom you didn’t have any other guesses on what might be happening than Em being attacked, your 20 years old I’m pretty sure you know what sex is.”

“Yes I do, but they weren’t in their bedroom, they were downstairs, it was odd, if they were in their bedroom I would have just left the house before they knew I was here.”

“Oh.”

Savannah stood up and said “Okay, we will leave you three with that, have a good rest of the night.” Aaron nodded stiffly and locked the front door behind them before sitting back on the couch. The three sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Jack got up and said “Okay, I’m going to my room now, this is awkward.”

That snapped Hotch out of his silence and he sat up “No, sit.”

Jack raised his eyebrows but did so and Hotch shifted uncomfortably before saying “Look I know it’s awkward and I’d rather not, but I think we need to talk about this.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest but Emily spoke up “I agree, Jack you can barely look at us.”

Jack gulped but didn’t lift his head saying “Sorry that I walked in on you two doing I don’t want to imagine what and I’m struggling to process that awkward scene.”

Emily sighed and sat more upright “Look, I don’t want to talk about your dad and my’s sex life any more than you do, but i’m going to trust you can be a mature adult about it. Your dad isn’t doing anything to really hurt me, and we’re both okay with it. Between the awkward looks you’ve been shooting your dad pissed off looks. I get that you care about me, but he’s not doing anything bad to me, I promise.”

Jack snorted in irritation, or what they couldn’t guess but hissed out “Look, you didn’t give birth to me, and I love mom, but you didn’t care about that, you loved me like you had. I love you just as much, so pardon me while I can’t get the sound of your screaming in pain out of my head, and knowing dad was the one causing it. Period. Sexual or not, all I could hear was you in pain and thinking someone was hurting you and I needed to stop it.”

Hotch opened his mouth but Jack continued after a breath “I have a pretty decent idea of what was going on, and I know you weren’t hurting her exactly, or at least not against her will, but it’s still hard to reconcile that with the person making her scream bloody murder right when I walked in the house, and it continuing my whole way to the basement.”

Hotch sighed “Jack…”

Jack sighed “Do you realize how close I was to pulling a gun on you?! On my own father! That’s kind of hard to reconcile right now.”

Jack’s phone dinged and he checked it quickly, snorting quietly to himself before putting it away.

Aaron sent his son an inquiring look and Jack blushed “Jordan and I talked a little while ago about doing some kinds of… things in the bedroom, but I’d said it made me feel like I’d be taking advantage of her or hurting her and she just texted me which reminded me about that conversation. There is no chance of anything like that happening now.”

He pinched his lips together with a blush and the two parents really weren’t sure what to say to that and lapsed into silence, broken only when Hotch turned the TV on to cover up the lack of conversation.


End file.
